The HICCC is invested in comprehensive evaluation and planning, at the level of individual Programs, intra HICCC strategic planning, and integration of planning throughout CUMC and NYPH. Upon Dr. Emerson's arrival in 2012, the HICCC underwent an extensive strategic planning process involving every Program and Shared Resource, the Internal Advisory Committee and External Scientific Advisory Board, and additional HICCC basic, clinical/translational and population strategic planning committees. Out of this process emerged a Strategic Plan to support and expand the research programs at the HICCC, a plan that has now been endorsed by the CUMC and NYPH Leadership. To support the programmatic initiatives, the plan also calls for the broadening and reshaping of the HICCC leadership; to accomplish this goal Mary Beth Terry, PhD has been appointed Associate Director for Education, Dawn Hershman, MD, MS has been appointed Associate Director for Program Development, John Chabot, MD has been appointed Associate Director for Clinical Affairs, Cory Abate-Shen, PhD was named Associate Director for Translational Research and a national search is unden/vay for a new Associate Director for Clinical Research (and Division Chief of Medical Hematology/Oncology). The HICCC Director, in consultation with the Senior Leadership Team as well as internal and external advisory boards, has the responsibility and authority to set priorities and to develop new Programs; nominate and retain scientific leaders and members; select programs, projects and members to receive pilot funding; allocate HICCC resources; organize the clinical and clinical and translational research activities, and organize the HICCC as a whole to promote productivity and scientific interactions. The main internal advisory bodies include: i) the Senior Leadership Team; ii) the Internal Advisory Committee; iii) the Space Committee; iv) the Membership Committee; and v) the Shared Resource Committee. The External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB), currently includes 14 members representative of the major areas of HICCC research and administration, and includes 5 Directors of NCI designated Centers. Funding in the amount of $35,000 is requested for the annual meeting of the ESAB.